1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailers that can be towed by two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles, bicycles and the like, wherein the trailer has a single rear mounted road wheel. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved motorcycle trailer apparatus that includes an improved configuration that includes a rear wheel, shock absorber, and swing arm assembly mounted on a frame with unique frame geometry. The present invention further relates to an improved motorcycle trailer and hitch apparatus that provides a heretofore unknown stability through locating the hitching mechanism and trailer frame below the axis of rotation of either or both of the trailer and motorcycle rear wheels.
2. General Background of the Invention
There are a number of large motorcycles available in today's market that have powerful engines that propel them easily at interstate highway speeds of 70 mph. These road motorcycles are typically provided with engines that range from 250 cc to over 1000 cc in displacement. These engines are also powerfil enough to pull a substantial load in the form of a trailer.
There are a number of prior art trailers that have been designed for towing behind a motorcycle. The Hawes et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,489 discloses a trailer for a motorcycle that includes a hitch formed of two parallel flat plates attached to the trailer by a hinge having a transversely disposed horizontal axis. Another flat plate is sandwiched between the two parallel plates. The plates are fastened together by a pin inserted through holes in the plates to form a hinge having a vertical axis. Tubular members are mounted to the motorcycle and receive extensions adjustably mounted to the inner flat plate to thereby attach the trailer to the motorcycle. The trailer also has a resilient suspension system for the trailer road wheel which is adjustable to compensate for various loads carried on the trailer and is formed in a manner such that wind acting on the top of the trailer acts to urge the trailer downwardly to thus stabilize the trailer when in use.
In the Galloway U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,155 there is provided a one-wheel trailer for a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle. The trailer includes a first and a second arm, each arm having a first and second end. The first end of each arm is connected preferably to the site corresponding to a passenger footpeg of the two wheeled vehicle or the like. A rigid frame is secured adjacent the second end of each arm. A container is secured to the bulkhead and a spring biased suspension arm is pivotally connected to the bulkhead. A castor arm is mounted adjacent the distal end of the suspension arm enabling swivelling of the castor arm relative tot he suspension arm. A wheel is rotatably mounted relative to the castor arm permitting the wheel to support the container.
A trailer that is designed for either a pedal cycle or motorcycle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,170. The '170 patent relates to trailers and particular to the trailers that are used with bicycles and motorcycles. The trailer may be moved 90 degrees relative to the bike when moving or parked. Locking it in such a position while parked prevents it from being wheeled away.
A French patent 2 454 951 discloses an attachment for hauling a single wheeled trailer by a bicycle. The part is fixed to the bicycle frame to form a towing attachment. There is an arrangement to allow trailer movement in two planes only. The towing attachment is made of two fork pieces welded together and bolted to the rear wheeled spindle and stayed rigidly by the frame. The other part is formed by two cheeks, joined together by a pivot pin which is held at one end by a spring clip.
French patent 2608-547 discloses a trailer that includes a main longitudinal bar with a rear fork for the wheel. The fork is pivoted to rear end of the bar and has a spring-loaded lever system to control the amount of movement, and a shock absorber. The upper surface of the frame bar is equipped with a plate, a transverse bar and a front bracket to support a plastics container with a lid.
A trailer arrangement for a bicycle is shown in the German patent No. 868 120. These prior art designs do not provide a suitable stable towing combination of motorcycle-trailer, particularly a single rear mounted wheel with a frame that supports the wheel and a swing arm and shock absorber. With the growing popularity of motorcycle touring requiring space for carrying personal articles including, such as, camping equipment and luggage, there is growing demand for a stable towing system. All prior art devices include elements promoting instability of the combination of motorcycle and trailer, during the tow. Among these elements promoting instability are the axes of rotation and location of hitch, relative orientation of load frame and trailer wheel axle, relative location of hitch and trailer load frame, and relative location of hitch and trailer wheel axle.